Gone Away
by GirlInterruptedXan
Summary: A songfic by my friend and I..


Gone Away.  
_A Songfic by: [Tj][1]_.(AND the muchos help of [Faith][2].)  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own Rufus or these lyrics. The lyrics were written by Offspring, unless they revived the song.. whatever. we don't own the Offspring even though Dexter is hot. *Cough* - Faith.  
  
(Don't forget: The girl was meant to be Alex Haderlitz, MY role-playing character. Heh. She can be anyone you want her to be, though. Why do you think we didn't include a name? I'll shutup now. - Faith, again.)  
  
AND NOW OUR FUTURE PRESENTATION . . .  
(Part One by Tj)  
  
The rain drizzled over the grave yard, an ominous sign that death had been here recently. One year ago, a great young man was laid to rest...   
  
_Maybe in another life,  
I could find you there,_  
  
A young girl with dark blonde hair, and heavy solemn eyes huddled over his grave. Her mascara smeared her eyes, so they look deep and dark. It looks as if she had been crying quite a lot, but she would have blamed it on the rain. She had blueish-green eyes, like a diamond and an emerald combined into two very beautiful orbs. She had on a white trench coat, and a white set of khakis on. She had been on her knees, over a certain grave. "Rufus Malcolm Shinra" was engraved into it.   
  
_Pulled away before your time,  
I can't deal, it's so unfair,_  
  
From her kissable lips, she utters, "Why Rufus... Why did you leave me... I loved you so much..."   
_  
And it feels, and it feels like,  
Heaven is so far away,_  
  
She looked up to the heavens to see if there was an answer from above, but all she saw was the thunder clouds.   
  
  
She cried harder when she thought of all the dinners, the late night talks that they had had. She felt her heart grow heavy and cold… She needed to stop coming to his grave.   
  
_Leaving flowers on your grave,  
To show that I still care,_  
  
She pulled out two roses, red enough to be black. Some tearsfell upon them, as she laid them upon his grave. She swallowed hard, and shifted away.  
  
_Black roses and Hail Mary's,  
Can't bring back what's taken from me,  
I reach to the sky,  
And call out your name,  
And if I could trade, I would,  
  
_She put on a fake smile, and walked over to the car. "C'mere Buddy!" She said with a motherly voice.   
  
(Continued by Faith)  
  
_T_he boy had an indescribable color of blonde hair. Blonde but not quite. In between her color and his.  
  
"Mommy.. is Daddy coming back this time?"  
"No, sweetie." She was now sitting in the passenger seat of the car, once owned by her boyfriend. The one she needed to stop visiting..._  
  
And it feels, and it feels like,  
Heaven is so far away,  
And it stings, yeah it stings now,  
The world is so cold now that you've gone away,_  
  
She was now stroking the toddler's hair. "Daddy ... went away."  
"Why?"  
"He had to....." She shut her eyes, and a tear dropped, trailing over the dripping mascara.  
"Don't cry, mommy." He hugged her. She was so glad she had this boy. It was the only thing that reminded her of him.  
"Rufus.."_  
  
Gone away, gone away, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
And it feels, and it feels oh yeah,  
Don't sell your soul, no, no,  
  
_"Logan.. stay here, I'll be right back." She put the child back down in the passenger's seat as she left, to go back to the grave._  
  
I reach to the sky,  
And call out your name,  
Oh please let me trade,  
I would,_  
  
"Rufus... I wish you were here now.. so I could tell you.. Just how much I loved you.... But, you're not... Rufus.. I can't stop thinking about you ... please come back..." She buried her head into her gloved hands and wept._  
  
And it feels, and it feels like,  
Heaven is so far away,  
And it feels, yeah it feels like,  
The world has grown cold,  
Now that you've gone away,_  
  
She suddenly stop crying for a moment.. she felt as if a hand was on her shoulder. She looked back and nothing was there. Most people would think it was a spirit.. the spirit of the ones that rest there.  
_  
Gone away, gone away,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
  
_And I feel, and I feel, oh yeah,  
And I feel, and I feel, oh yeah,_  
  
Such a stupid thought. Even if it was Rufus.... He should be at the better place ... not with her..   
  
"Oh God. Rufus come back."  
  
END._  
_

   [1]: mailto:Tj86F@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Ral3l3it@aol.com



End file.
